36 times forever won't be long enough
by Candyhead
Summary: It's a Niff marriage! *love* With awesome Warbler friendships and more Niff fluff than you could ever imagine :)
1. Prologue: The Proposal

**I do not own Glee.  
I really have now idea how it's gonna be, but it's Niff, so it must be good, right? :)  
Always remember, Niff and Klaine forever 3**

Eleven months ago  
_He and Jeff were just sitting in the grass under the trees, cuddling. The lessons just ended and they decided to go outside. Nick's head lied on Jeff's chest and Jeff was stroking Nick's hair while humming Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' in his ear. Nick sighed and smiled. He always wanted moments like this to last forever.  
"What are you thinking of?" Jeff asked, and he played with Nick's hair. Nick looked up to him.  
"I am thinking of how much I love you, my little six." Nick responded.  
"Why, thank you, mister," Jeff smiled, "I'm still stunned everyday by the fact that you're actually a gentleman." He kissed the top of Nick's nose. Nick chuckled.  
"Just forget our first meeting! I was pissed off about my eye!" he smiled.  
"And the thought of that stupid pirate-like eye patch still makes me laugh." Jeff chuckled.  
"I give you something to laugh for!" And with that, Nick started to tickle Jeff, on every place on his body.  
"N… No, please, stop…"Jeff hiccuped. "You were the most beautiful pirate I've ever seen. Your wooden leg would be… stop… f- from the best kind of wood and your parrot w- w- would be made of, of… gold…"Jeff almost choked in his laugh. Nick gave up and laughed along with him. They just laid in the grass, laughing, and looked up to the trees.  
Suddenly Nick felt the little box in his pocket again, and fair flood through him. If Jeff said no, Nick would be broken. After ten minutes, when they catched their breathes again, Jeff pulled Nick in an sweet kiss and whispered: "I love you too, my beautiful three." Nick smiled and buried his face into Jeff's shoulder.  
"You promise to never leave me?" he asked. Jeff raised one eyebrow.  
"I think I didn't make my point clear." He said and he kissed Nick again. It was a long kiss, more passionate and Nick knew he never would feel happy if this boy wasn't right at his side. Nick took a deep breath when Jeff pulled away and he knew this was the moment.  
"Actually, Jeff, I have something to tell you…" he said, and he pulled himself up to a sitting position. Jeff did the same and Nick took his hands.  
"Jeffery Luke Sterling, you know I love you till the end of the earth and farther." Nick's voice was soft and a little hoarse, but he sounded so sweet. "I was in love with you the second I saw you with my one not-patched eye, and I never want this," Nick stroked Jeff's cheek, "to end."  
_That's why it's so hard to ask this.  
_And while Jeff's eyes widened, Nick pulled himself to one knee and grabbed the box.  
"Jeffy 'Six' Sterling, will marry me?" Nick opened the box, and in it was a beautiful, golden ring, with the inscription "_36 times forever won't be long enough_" Nick squeezed his eyes, but when he opened them after a minute, he saw that Jeff was crying. Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled to Nick.  
"I knew it wasn't a good idea…" Nick mumbled quietly. He fell down in the grass again and rubbed Jeff's back awkwardly, afraid that Jeff didn't want to touch him anymore.  
"I'm so sorry, Jeffy, really. Please don't be mad…" Nick whispered. He was almost crying too.  
"Nicky, I'm not sad, or mad… I'm _happy_." Jeff said, and Nick looked amazed at him. "I'm happy that you, beautiful, sweet and every good thing in the world, want to marry _me_. I- I love you so much."  
Nick's heart grew three times bigger. "You do?" He whispered, and he stroke away Jeff's tears very careful, like it were diamonds. To Nick, it were. Jeff nodded.  
"I do. And yes, I will marry you." That was the moment that the bomb inside Nick exploded and the tears fell down his face, too. He picked the box up and pulled the ring on Jeff's forefinger. He placed a soft kiss on his fiancé's forehead.  
"You are everything I want. I don't care that we could be too young, with you it can't be fast enough" cried Jeff, and together they laughed and bursted into tears at the same time.  
For over an hour they sat and laid there, crying, smiling, cuddling and kissing, creating their own piece of perfect happiness._


	2. Chapter 1: Telling The Warblers

**I do not own Glee.  
**  
It was eleven months since the engagement. Nick and Jeff decided to wait with telling everyone and marry a few months later, in a little chapel in New York. They knew some people wouldn't approve of their age. And they didn't want to wait. But the two were so sticky, sweet and their joy was so untouchable that the other Warblers wanted to know why.  
So they decided to ask.  
_Jeff and Nick walked hand-in-hand in the Warblers choir room, giggling and kissing each others faces. They didn't see that everyone else already arrived, because they were only looking at each other.  
"You decided yesterday, so today is my turn. I choose… the nose." chuckled Jeff. Nick smiled and gave Jeff a soft kiss on his nose.  
"Ya satisfied now?" he asked. Jeff raised his eyebrows jolly. "No." Nick laughed.  
"Come here then," he said and he pulled Jeff in a long, sweet kiss. They stood there for five minutes, kissing each other when Wes became too uncomfortable.  
"Warbler Nick, Warbler Jeff? Attention, please." he asked. Nick and Jeff looked up with red faces and their hair messy.  
"Oh sorry, Wes, we didn't see you." Nick said. He looked behind Wes. "… And you all too. Sorry." He smiled. Wes gave the rest of the Warblers a look that signified 'this is the sign that I was talking about'. The Warblers nodded and stood up. They walked behind Wes and crossed their arms.  
"Eh, guys, why that faces?" Jeff asked with the goofy smile that didn't disappear from his face since last week.  
"We," Blaine looked at Jeff and Nick and after that at the other Warblers in the room, "need to talk. About you two." Wes nodded in agreement.  
"Sit." He commanded. Nick and Jeff looked at each other, shrugged and walked to one of the couches. They sat down, and were still holding hands. Nick kicked his shoes off and laid his head on Jeff's lap. Jeff smiled to Nick's face that was turned to him and stroked his hair, just like a week ago.  
"Guys! Please stop being so cute, or I'll start barfing rainbows!" David yelled dramatically, his hands clutching his hair. Jeff smirked.  
"Ah, David, don't be silly," he said. "You say that everyday and I didn't see one rainbow come out of your mouth." Nick chuckled.  
"Jeff's right. But you David, are right too. Jeff is cute." He smiled to Jeff, who was giving Nick his most admiring you-are-so-awesome puppydog face. Wes rolled his eyes.  
"Warbler Jeff, Warbler Nick." Everyone sighed but they didn't protest. They knew that Wes would never call you by your name in Warblers practice.  
"We know something is going on. Are you going to tell us, or do we have to get it out of you one way or another?" Jeff and Nick raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Jeff shook his head a little, saying 'please don't tell them' to Nick. He nodded.  
"What do you mean by one way or another?" he asked Wes. The head of the council looked like he was thinking.  
"Well…" he said, "of course we have Trent." Nick and Jeff looked at each other, with a little worry on their faces. Trent was awesome and sweet but he knew how to find everything out about, like, _everyone_. They wanted that everyone knew about it, but only when they were already married and when they told them: not when Trent found it out.  
"Or," Wes continued, "I'll make sure that Thad follows you every minute of every day. He'll spy on you or irritates you till you go crazy and run to me, begging to tell us." He looked at the two boys with a sneaky smile on his face. The two grew a little worried, and the longer Wes looked at them, the paler the became.  
Then, Wes suddenly burst into laughing, and the Warblers grinned wide. Nick jumped up.  
"Guys! That is not funny! I became really scared of big bad Wes!"  
The Warblers only laughed even harder. Jeff smiled and looked at Nick, who was sitting down again.  
"C'mon Nicky, if you were there you would've laughed too. And besides, this really isn't helping you guys. We're not like: oh joy, they fooled us! Let's tell them our secret!" Jeff smiled.  
The Warblers stopped laughing and Nick grinned. "You're a genius, Jeffy."  
"Oh, come on Jeff, Nick! We're your friends. We won't judge you, but it is so annoying, to see that you two are incredibly happy and to know that you won't tell us on purpose. We would tell you everything." Blaine said with a little hurt on his face.  
It actually made sense. Jeff and Nick looked at each other, where quiet for a little minute but nodded then at the same time.  
"Promise us that you won't tell anyone or judge us." Jeff commanded. The Warblers sighed relieved and nodded. Nick smiled. Actually, when he heard Blaine saying that they were their friends, he really wanted to share their secret with them. Nick knew that Jeff wanted exactly the same, so he sighed, took Jeff's hand and stood up.  
"Guys…" he said, "I'd like you to meet Jeff Sterling, my fiancé." The Warblers gasped and Nick and Jeff grabbed their necklaces, that hung around their necks for over a week now. They knew that wearing the rings on their fingers would be too obvious, so they put them on little silver necklaces and wore them under their blazers.  
The Warblers gasped and looked at each other. There was silence for over five minutes. Then Trent jumped forwards and pulled Nick and Jeff in a tight hug.  
"Oh my gosh guys! That's so great! I know a cute little store the center of Westerville! I'll take you on smoking shopping! This is going to be sooo great and we're going to have so much fun and I love you guys so much! Goshh!" he squealed. Nick and Jeff looked confused at each other.  
"You're not mad?" Nick asked. Trent at them.  
"Of course not! But why would you keep it a secret! You should know that you can trust us. Nick's parents don't have problems with you being gay and Jeff's parents… you know." Trent smiled apologizing at Jeff.  
"True, but I don't know or my parents would be so happy with me getting married before I'm fifty." Nick smiled when the Warblers bursted out in laughter. Jeff took Nick's hand and they looked at each other. Jeff had a wonderful smile on his face, that meant 'I love them so much'. The Warblers came to the couple, hugged them and congratulated them. Everyone, except for Wes.  
"You know, my parents are so not going to approve of this…" he mumbled. Nick and Jeff's smiles dropped. Wes looked at them and chuckled.  
"I'm so happy I'm not my parents." He walked to them and while Nick and Jeff sighed in relief, Wes hugged them tight.  
"So, is it going to be a big wedding?" Thad asked._


	3. Chapter 2: Operation Unicorn Wedding

**I do not own Glee.  
Oh, and Sebastian and Hunter are not in this story, I'm not gonna let them fuck up Nick and Jeff's wedding.  
And also Blaine is here, but Kurt not. SORRY, but I wanted the original Warblers 3  
To prevent confusion: Niff was engaged eleven months ago, a week later they told the Warblers, and today is the day before the wedding.  
****_Italics _****is of course a flashback, for the ones who didn't know :)  
WARNING! EXTREME NIFF FLUFF**

It was one day before the wedding. Nick and Jeff still wanted to keep it small, but after they had told the Warblers about them getting married there was no single way that could ever happen. Shame for Nick and Jeff that they didn't know that till a few months ago, when they walked in on a bunch of evil looking Warblers with clipboards.  
_"You really creep me out with that grin, Blaine." Nick smiled at the curly-haired boy who stood the closest to them. "What's going on?"  
"What a lovely good question, Unicorn One," Blaine grinned, "this is what Trent likes to call Operation Unicorn Wedding."  
"Operation Unicorn Wedding?" Jeff asked and he burst out in laughter.  
"Yes, Unicorn Two, Operation Unicorn Wedding. You still didn't start the preparations for your wedding, so now we do it."  
"What? No, you don't have to guys, really. We just get married somewhere in New York, then we have dinner together and we come back before the weekend is over." Nick said.  
"Oh hell you don't!" Trent yelled. "You guys are gonna be husband and husband, and we are gonna make it special!" Nick and Jeff moaned. If the Warblers thought of special, then they would totally love it, but Nick and Jeff would go through worse than being cooked alive.  
"_Please _don't…" Nick said, but he knew they already lost the battle. He sighed and Jeff squeezed his hand (which he was holding, of course). Blaine saw their look and cheered.  
"They've capitulated!" The Warblers laughed and high-fived each other.  
"Silence now, Operation Unicorn Wedding has officially started!" Blaine screamed. "We start with Nick. Unicorn Daddy, Super Unicorn and Hot Unicorn!" He pointed at Wes, David and Thad, "take Unicorn One to pick the food and car!"  
The council took a position like they were in an army and yelled "YES SIR" before they dragged Nick away, who was stuttering: "But, but… Unicorn? Sir? _What?_"  
"Now, Unicorn Two, will Fat Unicorn, Muscle Unicorn and I, Gell Unicorn, help you with the decorations. Come with me, sir." Blaine said, while he pointed at Trent, Jon and himself and whispered at Jeff: "I swear that Trent has chosen his name himself. He just has a huge crush on Fat Amy…"  
_After that they both had to go on 'smoking-shopping' with Trent, who had been happy as a little child in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

So now were Jeff and Nick in New York City, in their beautiful hotel room, putting some clotches on after some awesome snuggling. They both recieved a text message from Wes a few minutes ago:

_From: Unicorn Daddy  
To: 3 & 6_

_Come downstairs within ten minutes or we'll get you MUHAHA *evil Disney villian laugh*_

"Nicky, you're the best cuddler ever." Jeff smiled, "I love you so much." Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist.  
"You know I love you too. I never can say it enough, but I _love _you. I love the way you breathe, I love you the way you smile, I love the way you are Jeff. I love you, because you're beautiful and sweet and tomorrow… you'll be officially mine." Jeff smiled.  
"That sounds so good," he breathed and he pulled Nick in a kiss. A short one though, they didn't want the Warblers to come upstairs.  
A few minutes later they walked out of the room, hand in hand.  
"Jeffy, shall we, when we get back, go into that huge shower in the bathroom and have a soap fight?" Nick asked. Jeff laughed happy, and Nick still amazed himself over the perfect tone of his voice. "Nicky, that sounds _awesome_. You are awesome. And then we crawl into the bed and snuggle till death, I mean sleep." Jeff added. They both still were chuckling when they came downstairs.  
"Okay, guys, so when you're getting married, and we are in charge, it means that you are gonna have..." Blaine began, and after that all the Warblers yelled: "A BACHELORS PARTY!"  
As soon as Nick and Jeff heard this, they shook their heads and started to protest. Because a bachelor's party meant that they were gonna do it the official way, and _that _would mean that they couldn't see each other till the wedding.  
"No, please please please please please please please please please please, anything but that!" Jeff begged, almost on his knees, while Nick overdramatically yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Warblers chuckled.

"Well, there's no way that we're cancelling it. It's gonna be so much fun, guys!" David said.  
"Wes, Trent, Flint, James, Ethan, Luke and I go with Jeff to a ball pit cafe that we hired," David jumped like a little kid, "and Blaine, Thad, Jon, Cameron, Jesse, Andrew and Rick take Nick to a M&M ball pit cafe! I LOVE NEW YORK!" Everyone laughed and talked excited about how the evening would be. Nick and Jeff were grinning too.  
"Okay, okay, you convinced us," Nick smiled, "just let us say goodbye." He didn't wait for an answer and in less than a second he was in Jeff's arms and the world disappeared. Jeff rested his forehead on Nick's. For a minute they said nothing, but then Jeff whispered: "Nicky, I'm so excited… I can't wait for tomorrow." Nick smiled, happy that for some or other reason Jeff belonged to him.  
"So do I. Jeffy, the soap fight can wait. After tomorrow, we will have an eternity to spend… together. And we are gonna do _everything_. I love you." Jeff smiled.  
"You never can say that too much. I love you too, Nicky. And I will join you with everything." They chuckled and shared a short, soft kiss.  
"See ya tomorrow?" Nick asked.  
"I'm the one in white." Jeff quoted, after the line of Breaking Dawn Part 2 that they laughed so much about, because it was so silly. Nick threw his head in his neck and laughed.  
And when the guys walked away from each other with their friends, everybody could hear David mumble to Wes: "Forget Klaine. I'm puking Niffbows."

**I can imagine that people are getting enough of the fluff, but that's how this story is, with not the slightest bit of angst :) *loveNiff*  
Next chapter: the wedding! Excited? ;)  
Review?**


End file.
